


Not a Teacher

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Series: Autobot Academy [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crosshairs doesn't like Joyce, Finals, Hound is and so is Crosshairs, Joyce is not a teacher, Joyce is still CEO of KSI, M/M, Test Preparations, Yes Joyce and Hound are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: Joshua Joyce is preparing tests for his spouse's class when Crosshairs comes over to borrow something from Joyce.





	Not a Teacher

Preparing finals wasn’t so hard, especially since his spouse taught him his student’s lessons indirectly through rants about how his spouse’s class couldn’t tell the difference between certain terms such as gash and wound. His eyes were strained looking at the computer screen for so long, his eyes stinging from straining them at the text on screen. He pushed his glasses up onto his forehead, rubbing at his eyes to try and get rid of the sensation.  
A hand rested on his shoulder, heavy, comforting, and wreaking of cigar smoke, “Take a break, baldy.”  
“Hound, you’re bald too.” Joyce looked up at his spouse, Hound’s long beard tickling his bald head. Joyce covered Hound’s hand with his own and squeezed softly back as he stared at the hundred-question test. Hopefully, his spouse wouldn’t mind looking over the contents before printing them off. Didn’t want his spouse to see a question on the test he hasn’t gone over with his class.  
“Come on downstairs, Cross wants to talk to you.”  
His blood ran cold at the statement. Crosshairs and Joyce never got along, not since the incident regarding Lockdown and the CIA school. He didn’t blame the man for hating him, no, but it’s his reputation and skills that has him shaking with fear. The Wreckers were a part of the government composed of the best people ranging from the coast guard, navy seals, black ops, etc. They were the worst of the worst; Crosshairs was from the army specifically Airborne School but he was originally with the air force before pursuing for the paratrooper position. He was shifted from group to group before being a permanent residence with the Wreckers until the incident. Wreckers were the first to go with only Crosshairs surviving from the original group.  
Joyce was terrified of Crosshairs and the paratrooper knew it. Hound managed to keep Crosshairs civil concerning Joyce but someday Joyce feared Crosshairs would do something nasty to him when Hound wasn’t around.  
A shake from Hound snapped Joyce out of his stupor, “I’ll be downstairs with ya.”  
“Sorry, was thinking.”  
“About?” Hound’s tone was a questioning one, to pick at Joyce’s brain. With a shake of his head, Joyce stood up, flicking his head forward so his glasses rested back on the bridge of his nose.  
“Why Cross is here.” He grumbled, heading out of the office, the orange carpet was dim and so was the lighting, a comfort to his eyes from the change of the harsh light courtesy of the computer. Hound followed behind and grunted, “Something relating to cameras. All I know is, his final is the fight between my class and his.”  
‘Ah okay.’ Joyce thought with relief as he descended the stairs, the hideous wood paneling yet to be removed. He wished he could change the appearance of this house, unfortunately, it would require Optimus’s permission concerning budgets. Since the school was still in its early years, it’d be unlikely for the house to change in certain design tastes. He stopped breathing the moment his eyes laid on Crosshairs, the paratrooper was sitting in Hound’s favorite recliner, eyes glued to the floor.  
“You wanted to see me?” Joyce didn’t hesitate, he wanted this over with as soon as possible. Seemed like Crosshairs had the same thing in mind. He snapped his eyes up, propping a hand under his cheek, and replied lazily, “Yeah. Wanted to borrow your cameras.”  
“For?”  
“What else? I’m goin’ to use ‘em for my final.” Crosshairs supplied as he sat up straighter in the recliner. Hound butted in, “Wait, you’re going to use the cameras when you’re challenging my class?”  
Cross nodded.  
“Goin’ to pin a camera to each of my students and grade them based on how they fight.”  
“Not a bad idea. Plus, I added special features to them,” Joyce walked over to the closet under the stairs where all his technology was stored. He opened the door and swung it open, turning on the single lightbulb, “such as waterproof, protective shields so the camera doesn’t break, and the image won’t be hindered with rain, sleet, or snow!” He looked from side-to-side, left to right starting at the bottom. Stripped desktops, computers hand built by himself (Hound couldn’t even navigate a computer to save his life!) Finally, in the far corner at the top shelf was a clear bin with individualized slots. Each slot held a camera the size of a bullet. Triumphant with his search, Joyce grabbed the container and walked out of the storage room, slamming the door behind him.  
“Each camera has a corresponding number to it. I recommend you assign each cadet a number so the grading doesn’t get confusing later.”  
Crosshairs looked as though he was going to argue at Joyce for the teaching recommendation but Hound walked over to Cross and punched him in the shoulder.  
“Watch what you say.”  
“He’s not a teacher!” The paratrooper hissed as Joyce handed over the cameras with little to no comment. He wasn’t going to argue with a former Wrecker. That’d be suicide! Hound on the other hand punched Crosshairs again in the shoulder, “He had to teach at the CIA school on how to handle his tech and he was gracious enough to teach us how to use his computer software. So yes he may not have a teaching degree but he’s a teacher all the same. Copy?”  
“Okay, okay, whatever makes ya sleep at night.” Before Hound could even hit him again, Crosshairs abruptly stood up from the recliner and was about to exit the house when Hound grabbed the paratrooper by the shoulder and spun him around.  
“Hey, wait a minute Cross! We need to discuss this bet!”  
Bet? What bet? He was about to question Hound when Cross cockily smirked and joked, “Well what do you want the loser to do?”  
“I want you to wear whatever I wat you to wear if you lose!”  
“Fine I’ll match that. See ya! Goodbye!” Cross then exited as though it was nothing major.  
Joyce watched as Crosshairs disappeared into the darkness, not even heading for his house. Probably going to drop the tech over in his office. It’s what Joyce would do if he was in Crosshair’s shoes.  
It stung a bit with the teacher comment. Sure, it was true but Hound did point out Joyce had to teach everyone how to use his tech. It made him feel better that Hound stood up for him and protected him from Crosshairs. For now, Hound had more pressing matters to attend to. Grabbing Hound by his sleeve, Joyce tugged him towards the stairs.  
“I’ve been preparing your tests all night and I want you to go over them. I don’t want your students to question the exam and plus I heard you were going to review the test with them.” Word gets around the school quickly considering it was a small academy just starting out.  
A groan broke the silence, “Come on Josh, you work too hard!”  
“Finals are around the corner and you’re a certified teacher. Now go upstairs and review the test. You can make the corrections since the template has been laid out for you.”  
“You know,” Hound started as he climbed the stairs again, “when I get home I expect it to be stress free and I can smoke in peace.” He disappeared upstairs and Joyce hollered back, “You smoke every single chance you get!”  
“Yeah, yeah, see ya in the morning baldy!”  
“You too fatass!”  
Just a normal day between Joyce and Hound, one thing Joyce never regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Hound and Joyce being a couple. I feel like they'd get along after they got over each other's grudges against one another.


End file.
